A Human and a Mach Gaogamon (Lemon Fanfic)
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Luna (OC) is one of the first batch of humans that has decided to civilize the Digiverse with humans. During her stay, she falls in love with a Mach Gaogamon and they decide to have the first half breed kid of human and Digimon. M rated because of lemon and nudity. Takes place after Digimon Data Squad


**This is a request by an anonymous fan.  
** **It will contain lemon between a Mach Gaogamon and a human. If you don't want to see this, don't view this fic.  
** **All characters in this fanfiction are aged 20 or older.  
Digimon is owned by Saban Brands and is not my property.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

"So you're going to hang out with MGM today, right Luna?" a woman's dad smiled at her as she went to the breakfast table to have some eggs and toast.

"Yes, I am. We're going to go out to the lake today," Luna smiled back at him.

"Have fun and watch out that you don't get into trouble out there," Luna's mom smiled at her daughter. Luna could see why her mom would think that she may have issues getting to the lake. After all, they weren't a normal family in the first place. Why? Because they were one of the few humans to willingly live in the Digiverse among all the different Digimon. They were sent along with a few other people to try to civilize the Digiverse in different areas since the defeat of the evil digimon leaders across the Digiverse. And so far, the family were having a great time. And Luna's boyfriend, MGM, was a Digimon himself. And quite the hunk in her opinion!

"Don't worry, mom. Mach Gaogamon is not only hot and kind, but he's also tough. He is an Ultimate form Digimon after all. He'll be able to defend me easily," Luna smiled. And she was truthful in my words. In fact, as far as everyone in the town knew, she was the first human to ever be in a sexual relationship with a Digimon. And it honestly made Luna excited that she could be with a Digimon as strong and mighty as Mach Gaogamon, who treated her with tons of respect despite him being a dog-shaped Digimon.

Luna then made her way out the door and proceeded to the lake, it being a 20 minute walk, but the human not minding too much, since the Digiverse had a different time movement than Earth did. The Digiverse had 22 hours in each day as opposed to 24 hours on Earth. It was quite easy to reach the lake for Luna too, since the road was very soft on her feet. Once she arrived, Luna saw Mach Gaogamon sitting at the water's edge and having a picnic basket filled with sandwiches, some soda pop, and even some bread sticks.

"MGM, you got me bread sticks? You know me so well!" Luna smiled at her boyfriend.

"Well, that's because I wanted this to be a very special occasion," Mach Gaogamon smiled at his human girlfriend. He grabbed a bread stick and gave one to Luna as she sat down on the soft grass. "You didn't tell your mom and dad the real reason we wanted to come here for a date, right?" Mach Gaogamon asked Luna.

"Of course I didn't, hon. Besides, they wouldn't understand... I'm ready to have the first Digimon/human kid... with you," Luna smiled as she batted her flirty eyelashes at Mach Gaogamon.

"Okay, then let's do it," Mach Gaogamon smiled as Luna took off her shirt and her pants, revealing she wore nothing on underneath her outer clothes. Her boobs were small, yet supple, and it was obvious she had a tan because her boobs had a lighter shade than the rest of her body. "You look gorgeous," Mach Gaogamon smiled at her.

"Thanks, hon," Luna smiled as Mach Gaogamon then started to lick Luna's crotch with his dog-like tongue, Luna smiling at the pleasure she felt already, her vagina slowly opening up bit by bit. "Hah... it's time..." Luna sighed in pleasure as Mach Gaogamon fondled his area and his penis soon emerged, it looking a lot like a human's minus the purple tinge at the top and the other parts of it being dark blue.

"Mm... I'm ready, MGM... Let's make a baby," Luna smiled with a pant as Mach Gaogamon then inserted his long animal penis into Luna's vagina, Luna gasping and trilling in ecstasy at the feeling of the penis not only going inside of her pussy, but also at how he managed to go completely into her womb with his member, making a distension in her stomach from him starting to thrust.

"AHH! YES! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Luna exclaimed as she sat upright and started to kiss Mach Gaogamon while he continued to move in and out of her, the feeling of his wet tongue on hers making her even more turned on. But Luna wasn't going to be easy to make cum and MGM already knew that. He needed to do more, so he decided to move to her small, supple breasts and started to lick them as well, Luna gasping and moaning at that as Mach Gaogamon continued to go in and out of Luna's womb.

"I will make you cum first, hon," MGM smiled at Luna with a pant.

"I'd love to... see you try-AHH!" Luna shrilled in pleasure when Mach Gaogamon started to kiss her belly while moving his hands around his girlfriend's waist, butterflies being all throughout Luna's body as she finally felt herself starting to near her climax. "N-No fair..." Luna panted as she tried to hold it in as much as possible.

"All's fair in love and war," Mach Gaogamon smiled as he kissed her breasts again and Luna then shrilled in erotic pleasure as she felt herself start to cum, Mach Gaogamon then letting loose his load inside of her with a smile, not stopping until after 4 pumps full and then taking his dick out of her tight, sopping wet pussy.

"Hah... hah... you're tenacious, MGM... I love that about you," Luna sighed in pleasure.

"Yeah, I know. But you were quite tenacious yourself. I barely beat you," Mach Gaogamon admitted with a blush on his blue, furry cheeks. "Now we only need to wait until the egg comes out," Mach Gaogamon smiled.

* * *

 ** _Four months later..._**

* * *

"It's time... it's finally about to come out..." Luna sighed in pleasure as she sat at her parent's house with a smile as Mach Gaogamon was right next to her.

"Time for you to have the kid, huh?... I still can't believe that you wanted to do this, hon... but if it makes you two happy, it makes us happy," Luna's dad smiled. Luna then pushed hard and felt a lot of pain until she finally pushed the egg out of her womb, it landing in Mach Gaogamon's hands with a smile.

"How long until it hatches?" Luna's mom asked.

"Hard to say... this is the first crossbreed of human and Digimon, so who knows what it'll hatch into or how long it'll take," Luna smiled as she touched the egg with a smile, it already starting to move a bit at her touch.

"Is it hatching already?" Mach Gaogamon smiled as the egg then started to crack open and the group was all surprised by what had come out. It looked to be a small human with blue patches of fur on her face, small tail, and legs. Her torso and arms were fur-free and she had human hands, but the feet and legs of a Gaomon.

"She's beautiful... what should we name her?" Luna's mom smiled.

"I already decided... Amy. Amy Delilah Jones," Luna smiled as she put her finger by her newborn daughter and Amy cooed as she grabbed onto Luna's finger happily.

"She's perfect..." Mach Gaogamon smiled as he picked Amy up gently and she smiled at her dad, almost as if she knew he was her father. "Abu..." Amy giggled as she pointed to her mouth wide open.

"She's hungry. Here, I'll feed her," Luna smiled, since her chest had puffed up quite a bit with maternal milk since she had Amy in her womb in egg form. Amy then latched on and started to suck milk, Luna loving the embrace of her newborn child. "Welcome to the family, Amy..." Luna said as a tear rolled down her rosy red cheek.


End file.
